Manufactured laser chips are mounted on carriers. To test whether or not the laser chips fulfil the requirement on output light intensity, the carriers with the chips are placed on a fixture that is moved to in turn bring the chips to a measurement station. This is a time consuming process in that the location of the point of maximum output light intensity of a laser chip on a carrier is unknown. Therefore, at the measurement station, each chip has to be scanned in order to locate the point of maximum output light intensity before the light intensity can be measured. If for some reason a chip is missing in its expected position on the fixture, the scanning for the point of maximum output light intensity for that chip can continue until an operator notices the situation.